Beyond the Orange Slices
by Krait
Summary: For the 1Sentence community in LJ. Fifty sentences, fifty moments of Near x Sayu.


**Title: **Beyond the Orange Slices

**Theme set: **Delta

**Rating: **PG 13

**Warning[s]: **Very small sexual scenes (nothing explicit) and various death scenes.

**Notes: **Slight OOC-ness, mind you.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Death Note.

* * *

**1. Air**

When Near met Sayu, the girl was still confined to the wheelchair; the detective sensed an air of misery coming from the poor, forsaken girl.

**2. Apples**

Near dropped his dice and froze once Sayu approached him from behind and asked with an innocent smile "Do you know Shinigami eat apples?"

**3. Beginning**

When Light's coffin was set down inside the crypt, Near's gaze fell on Kira's younger sister and –deep inside- he wished this would be a new start for her.

**4. Bugs**

Sayu scolded him because he had forgotten his toy insect in her bedroom but Near retorted "Spiders aren't insects; they're arachnids."

**5. Coffee**

"I'm so sorry!" Sayu shrieked and tried to strip Near from his shirt after accidentally spilling her _burning_ morning coffee on the boy's white attire.

**6. Dark**

Near listened to everything that Sayu said about her brother and he thought that it would be better to keep the truth about Kira to himself (because he didn't want to destroy the heroic image Light had left for his sister).

**7. Despair**

Sayu confessed through sobs that she still had nightmares about her kidnapping and Near wondered if Mello or Matt did something to her.

**8. Doors**

Near ignored what Gevanni was saying and merely stared at the doctors take Sayu to the emergency room leaving the doors flinging back and forth.

**9. Drink**

Sayu falters but manages to support herself with her belly against her table before she grabs Near's head and kisses him fiercely; Near senses the strong smell of alcohol from her mouth.

**10. Duty**

"I'm a full-time detective" Near tells her as she weeps silently in her handkerchief "And it is outside my duty to be romantically involved with anybody."

**11. Earth**

She kicks the dirt away in anger and sits down (collapses) on the ground, sobbing violently at her stupidity for falling in love with an untouchable man.

**12. End**

Light is dead and Near in the new L, but when he remembers Sayu's and Sachiko's condition, he feels a bitter taste flood his mouth.

**13. Fall**

Near removes a dead leaf from Sayu's hair as she is unable to move to do it herself.

**14. Fire**

Near is human too, so it is somewhat normal for him to succumb into Sayu's kiss; it's as if a spark has lit up to become flame.

**15. Flexible**

Near has learnt how to cook up a good lie just so Sayu wouldn't feel more miserable about her brother.

**16. Flying**

Sayu asks him if he asked her to fly with him to fool the criminal but Near replies (while playing with his robot) "No, it is because I feel nervous when I travel alone by plane."

**17. Food**

Near opens his mouth to say he doesn't like to eat but he is interrupted when Sayu shoves a slice of orange into his mouth.

**18. Foot**

"Sit correctly, damn it!" Sayu shouts after her foot tripped with Near's leg and collapsed on top of the blank puzzle.

**19. Grave**

"It was her burial today." Hall tells him as she looks out the window as Near holds the Sayu-shaped doll in his hand without emitting a sound.

**20. Green**

Sayu was always attracted to men with green eyes and does her best to convince herself; a pair of platinum colored eyes cross her mind and Sayu blushes at her failure.

**21. Head**

Halle, Gevanni and Rester don't know if they should be amused or worried by the fact that Near is showing annoyance towards Sayu's teasing of her being one head taller than him.

**22. Hollow**

Sayu shrinks in her shoulders and hugs herself out of pure nervousness because Near has been staring deeply at her for the past three minutes without blinking.

**23. Honor**

Sayu feels more than honored to work undercover for this mission while Near slaps his forehead mentally for letting the girl lie to the suspect by saying that she is the white headed boy's lover.

**24. Hope**

She hopes excitedly but quietly that the liquor she slipped into the fruit slices do Near some effect; she won't wait for him another night.

**25. Light**

The former Kira is more than enraged because his little sister in actually falling for the white haired twat; but Light is angrier because he is dead and he can't stop this calamity.

**26. Lost**

Near covers his face but stares at the sleeping, naked woman next to him from the corner of his eyes in utter aggravation; he _knew_ he had to stop eating those pieces of fruit when he sensed the taste of alcohol.

**27. Metal**

"What happened to you?" Near asks without emotion in his eyes and Sayu responds "I cut my palm with your stupid metallic toys!"

**28. New**

"It's Christmas, for God's sake! Just take it already!" Sayu retorts as she pushes the wide box of the brand new jigsaw puzzle into Near's hands "And sorry for ruining the old one."

**29. Old**

"Here," Near says as he gives her a flashy paper bag "I'm afraid I lost the other set." And Sayu blushes furiously when she sees the contents of the bag; her red, lacey lingerie that looked _exactly_ like her old pair.

**30. Peace**

As Sayu weeps silently in her handkerchief after her mother's funeral, Near thinks that this girl will never have a moment of peace.

**31. Poison**

"She consumed cyanide." Rester says and Near looks away from the deceased girl.

**32. Pretty**

"Do I look good like this?" she shyly asks as she twirls her new ponytail but Near replies as he (oddly) drops his toys "Please don't distract me, Miss Yagami."

**33. Rain**

Near looks back at Sayu's soaked figure and as a sad smile creeps up her face; "I thought I heard some bells…" she mumbles.

**34. Regret**

Near has never felt such great remorse after he had confessed to Sayu that her beloved brother was none other than the serial killer, Kira.

**35. Roses**

The nurse opens the door and allows Halle inside and when the blond woman reaches the bed where Sayu is at, she notices a single pink rose on the end table and a single note that says "From Nate River".

**36. Secret**

"H-How do you know m-my brother?" Sayu stutters as she looks up at the oversized Shinigami and Ryuk tilts his head "Didn't that pale boy tell you?"

**37. Snakes**

A sharp, ear-splitting and high pitched shriek is heard from Sayu's room and Near's head perks up "I'm 100% that I left my plastic snake in her dormitory."

**38. Snow**

Near can see that she has snowflakes hanging from her tangled hair and from her black coat, and that her nose is red when she rests her cold forehead against his and whispers "I missed you."

**39 Solid**

Sayu wonders how firm can that table be and when she makes sure it's completely solid, she pushes Near on top of it and begins to kiss him ferociously.

**40. Spring**

Sayu knows when spring arrives because Near can't help but sneeze.

**41. Stable**

"How steady is this counter?" he asks as he helps her get rid of her shirt to which she replies inside his mouth "Very."

**42. Strange**

Sayu raises an eyebrow in confusion as she approaches Near's shoulder to take a peek at his bizarre blank puzzle.

**43. Summer**

The day is blazing outside but once Sayu steps inside Wammy House, things seem to cool off for her.

**44. Taboo**

He knows that opening up to others is not an option for him, let alone sleeping with Kira's younger sibling.

**45. Ugly**

"Don't look at me!" Sayu demands as she covers her swollen face "I have a nasty cold and I don't look-", Near interrupts her "You look presentable, now please hear what I have to say."

**46. War**

Near is completely aware that this new Kira is going to be a new challenge and that, like in a war, it will harm many innocent people just like what happened with Sayu.

**47. Water**

Near presses the trigger of his water gun and accidentally squirts Sayu's shirt leaving a small, transparent spot on her white attire.

**48. Welcome**

"Mrs. and Ms. Yagami are more than welcome to help out in Wammy House as my assistants." Near says as he twirls a white hair lock between his fingers when he is suddenly taken in between two arms and his cheek is kissed by the youngest Yagami woman.

**49. Winter**

"Mommy, what's in that big building there?" the small, silver haired boy asks and Sayu looks at where he is pointing at; she smiles at Near's headquarters.

**50. Wood**

Near twirls the wooden doll between his fingers and closes his hand around it once Sayu comes inside the room with a plate of orange slices.


End file.
